This invention relates to an interpenetrating network combination of ultraviolet and thermally cured rocket motor liner composition and method.
The following patents are directed to rocket motor liners: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,539, 4,803,019, 4,736,684 and 4,663,196 all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, in toto. All are useful background information.